Frequency synthesizers are used in many systems, including microprocessors and radio frequency (RF) communication systems. Frequency synthesizers of the phase locked loop (PLL) type contain controlled oscillators (CO) that are typically current controlled oscillators (ICO) or voltage controlled oscillators (VCO). The output of the CO is often used as an injection signal for an RF mixer or in a microprocessor clock system. The frequency synthesizer controls the CO such that its frequency or period is approximately equal to that of a stable frequency reference multiplied by a predetermined ratio. In many applications, there is a need to compensate for process and environmental variations that affect synthesizer performance. The prior art contains many systems, known as coarse tuning systems, that compensate for variations in the CO's frequency tuning range or center frequency by performing a coarse tuning of the tunable elements in the CO. These systems have been developed for integer-N synthesizers where the divided CO signal used for feedback to the phase detector has a steady period when the CO's output frequency is not changing.
The use of fractional-N synthesizers provides reduced lock times for the synthesizer's phase lock loop (PLL) and improves noise performance, but introduces significant jitter on the divided CO signal. Even with a constant CO output frequency, the divider modulus, and therefore the period of the divided CO signal, is varied from one output clock cycle to the next to provide a desired average fractional modulus over a period of time. The resulting jitter on the divided CO signal significantly reduces the accuracy of existing techniques for calibrating and tuning the CO. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to reduce the impact of jitter on the divided CO signal and provide accurate calibration or coarse tuning of a CO in a fractional-N synthesizer in a cost-effective and efficient manner.